Queen of Ice
by Sheena-MFfan
Summary: “Lulu, what do you think of Rikku?” “Haven’t you already asked me this?” “Oh, have I? I forgot…” Lulu chuckled. “Rikku’s… fun to be with.” But, of course, there was more to Lulu’s answer than that. One-shot. Lulu x Rikku, light Tidus x Yuna.


**I'm absolutely OBSESSED with Final Fantasy X and X-2 right now, so I'll probably be writing lots of stories on it… all yuri of course ;) I have this thing for Rikku… so she's kinda my yuri pairing whore right now XD I'm also currently working on a story that pairs her with Paine (I think they're sooo cute together,) and another that pairs her with Yuna (INCEST FTW!! :D) So… yeah :)**

**If you don't like yuri… please just leave. Hateful comments aren't required, thank you ^^**

**Contains: Lulu x Rikku and some light/implied Tidus x Yuna.**

**I don't own anything of FFX and all that jazz :P**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Pale grey clouds melted together in the breathtaking sky of orange, the twilight air brisk. The sun was gradually dipping beneath the horizon, its buttery light still illuminating the large land of Spira. The soft breeze caressed many floral and fruity aromas, highlighting the comfort of the peaceful atmosphere.

Seven highly brave adventurers traveled along a lone dirt path. A kind and famous Summoner and her Guardians, voyaging on their pilgrimage to rid Spira of Sin and give its people a rebirth of hope and happiness. The Summoner, Yuna, wished to bring peace to Spira and rid people of their fear, even if only for a little while. She was willing to sacrifice her life for that reason, and her Guardians, of course, were always willing to risk their lives to protect her and help her complete her ambitious pilgrimage.

Kimahri and Auron, two of Yuna's strong and loyal Guardians, walked at the front of the pack, showing no fear and intimidating any danger. Yuna was walking calmly behind them, an amused sparkle in her heterochromatic eyes as she talked with her younger Al Bhed cousin, Rikku, who was clasped on her arm. The beautiful gothic black mage, Lulu, who viewed Yuna as a close younger sister, moved gracefully behind her, the cheerful newcomer, Tidus, at her side. Behind them was Wakka, one of Yuna's first Guardians alongside Lulu who also saw Yuna as a younger sister, guarded the back of the group, but somewhat absentmindedly. His expression thoroughly showed that his thoughts were elsewhere.

Dirty blonde hair was captured in the sudden gentle current of wind, Tidus using his gloved fingers to maneuver his bangs from his vision. His sapphire gaze rested upon the cheerful form of Rikku who was walking in front of him; he smiled warmly. Rikku was the one who saved him from Spira's dangers right at the very beginning, and for that he would be forever grateful. She was one of his best friends, and seeing her happy made him happy.

Tidus's gaze eventually shifted to the left, to Lulu, and he noticed that her ruby orbs were locked on Rikku as well, her expression unreadable. Right at that moment, Tidus wondered what Lulu thought about Rikku.

Curious, Tidus decided to ask her. "Hey, Lulu?"

"Hm?" Lulu murmured back softly, her voice smooth, not looking at him.

"What do you think of Rikku?"

Ruby eyes suddenly bore into sapphire. "Haven't you already asked me this?" The black mage replied, her tone still as soft as before.

Tidus's eyes contained pure innocence. "Oh… have I? I forgot…"

Lulu chuckled lightly from amusement, closing her eyes. "Rikku's… fun to be with."

"That all?" Tidus smirked slightly, walking with his hands behind his head, lightly kicking a pebble on the path into a field of healthy grass beside him.

That remark made Lulu hold her adorable moogle tighter against her bosom as she opened her eyes, her gaze more focused than before, trying to read where Tidus was getting at. "What sparked your sudden interest in the matter?" She asked the handsome blonde teenager.

"Huh? Oh, no big reason, I was just wondering…" Tidus trailed off, unsure of what to reply as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Lulu studied Tidus for a few moments more before reverting her blank gaze to the evening skies, her full, purple lips pursed in thought. "She's… a really sweet girl." Tidus eyed the gothic mage in interest. "She's very supportive and protective of her friends and loved ones, and always wants everyone to be full of joy. She's strong. However, despite her strength, there is this fragile insecurity about her that she attempts to mask with her cheerful innocence. Even though people might not notice it, Rikku has built walls around her heart. Not necessarily to keep people out, but to see who would be willing to try and break them down. Even with all these swirling emotions inside her, her true personality is inviting and it gets people to love her. When she's around, everyone is just… instantly happy."

Tidus took in everything Lulu said, her words having this deep effect on his heart as he stared at her. "So… are you happy when Rikku's around, Lulu?"

The look Lulu gave Tidus caught him completely off guard. There existed a burning intensity buried deep in the depths of her crimson orbs, a genuine fierceness that made him shiver. "Yes," She responded.

Tidus's eyes widened slightly in shock, his arms dropping back down to his sides. Yes. Such a plain and simple word, but when used by the right person, especially Lulu in this situation, it could mean everything. Tidus understood full well that Lulu was not one to regularly express her emotions and feelings. In fact, Tidus wasn't even expecting Lulu to answer his question. When she did, his very first thoughts were that she was lying.

But, as she and him remained in their stare down, Tidus came to realize that Lulu was telling the truth.

It bewildered him to say the least. He never thought Lulu would let down her emotional guard in front of him, even for this short, passing moment. However, this certainly did not receive a negative reaction, absolutely not. Tidus liked the look in the gothic woman's eyes, the honest words describing her emotions.

Tidus smiled after regaining himself, a warm and friendly sign of affection. "That's good," He alleged. "I'm happy when Rikku's around, too. And… I'm sure she's also happy when you're around, Lulu."

Lulu's lips cracked from hearing this, the corners twitching upwards in a small yet incredible smile. Those words placed a strange and mysterious hope in Lulu's heart that she was afraid of discovering.

An abiding silence followed that conversation, a comfortable one, the only sounds being the reoccurring quiet footsteps along the dirt path and the soft voices of Yuna and Rikku in their own conversation. Kimahri and Auron remained aloof at the front of the group.

An abrupt groan from behind him broke Tidus out of his peaceful trance. No one else seemed to notice it, but Tidus did. He knew Wakka must have produced that noise because no one else was walking behind him. Also, this groan didn't sound like it was one of pain of tiredness. It sounded like… pure annoyance.

Being overly curious today, Tidus turned his head just slightly, not wanted to arouse suspicion, so he could sneak a peek at the tall, retired blitzball player. Wakka's expression was distant, but Tidus could clearly see the anger written all over it. Tidus silently followed Wakka's acrid glare… and he found himself looking at the form of Rikku once again. The blonde male frowned in confusion, clicking his tongue against his teeth.

"Psst… Lulu," Tidus felt a little bad for bothering the older woman again, but it had to be done; his curiosity had gotten the best of him. Lulu made no verbal or physical response, but Tidus was sure that she heard him. He boldly stepped dangerously close to her and muttered very softly, not wanting to be heard: "… Have you seen Wakka's face?"

"… Yes, I have," She replied monotonously, almost inaudibly.

"Do you know why he looks so… well, pissed off?"

"I'd figure that would be axiomatic."

"Huh?" Tidus questioned, unfamiliar with the profound word.

Lulu sighed. "Use your head for a moment and perhaps you'll figure it out." That response came out much more bitterly than she planned, but none the less got her point across. Tidus seemed to take the hint, wisely choosing to step away from the black mage and didn't bother her again about the topic. The look on his face proved to Lulu that Tidus had discovered the answer to his question.

Lulu's crimson stare was blankly focused on the ground, many thoughts tugging at the corners of her mind. Too many thoughts. _I wish Wakka wouldn't think of Rikku like this_, She thought to herself. _It wasn't her fault that Chappu…_

"Shh Yunie! Not so loud!"

Rikku's high pitched voice snapped Lulu out of her thoughts, her eyes now gazing at the back of the Al Bhed girl's head.

Yuna giggled, a delightful sound, muffling her laughter with her hand. Her kind and soft-spoken voice was filled with caring amusement. "Since when were you one to be shy or nervous, Rikku?"

"I don't know, okay?! Just please be quiet! I don't want anyone to know…"

The callous black mage's interest was entirely captured. Lulu felt a little rude eavesdropping on their private discussion, but she couldn't bring herself to block her ears.

"Why not, Rikku?" Yuna's voice was considerably softer now. "What you're feeling is a beautiful thing. I sure hope you're not embarrassed by it."

Rikku shook her head, green orbs with black swirls looking at the ground. "No, I'm not embarrassed…"

"Then… what's the problem?" Care and worry was in the Summoner's voice as she gently grasped Rikku's hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb to relax her younger cousin.

After that, Lulu had difficultly hearing them speak. She had to strain her ears simply to hear syllables. "… older… mature…… too good for me. I'd have no chance." Is what Lulu could understand from Rikku's lips.

Lulu ceased to hear anything else. However, from what she had correctly heard, she could clearly identify that Rikku had a crush on someone. It might be more than that, though. Yuna had described it as 'a beautiful thing,' and most peoples feelings are not that powerful for just a simple crush.

The black haired woman continued to gaze at Rikku, reading the obvious worry from the side of her face. Yuna held Rikku's hand tightly and smiled sweetly in her direction, seeming to whisper words of reassurance to the young girl.

No one besides Tidus noticed the quick wink Yuna aimed in his direction.

Lulu's gut twisted uncomfortably when she noticed Yuna suddenly lean over and gently press her lips against Rikku's tan cheek. Lulu frowned from the feeling inside of her. Yuna and Rikku were cousins and the best of friends; of course they were allowed to kiss. So… why was Lulu feeling this way, and why couldn't she shake it off? There was no possible way, not even a fraction of a percent, that she could be… _jealous_. Lulu sighed silently to herself, ashamed of that ridiculous thought. Like, really, what was she thinking? She was seriously out of it today.

However, Rikku's object of affection had captured Lulu's interest, concerning as to who it was. Her first thought was that Rikku's feelings were aimed towards Tidus, but then she remembered Rikku mumbling the word 'mature' earlier… which Tidus wasn't, so he was cast out of the picture. Kimahri and Wakka were out of the question, too. The only other person for Rikku to like would be Auron, which worked as he was both 'older' and 'mature,' and of course Rikku would believe she stood no chance with him. That's what everyone else would think, too. Despite all this though, Auron was twenty years older than Rikku. Just the assumption that Rikku would develop romantic feelings for someone that much older than her disturbed Lulu if not only slightly. … There's no way of that actually being true, right? Lulu hoped not.

When a new thought entered Lulu's mind, her red orbs widened dramatically. _Perhaps… Auron has no part in this,_ She thought. _What of… what if her feelings were towards—_

All of a sudden, the wind came to a halt. Beautiful scents were no longer present in the air. The atmosphere seemed to thicken intensely within those few, passing seconds. Auron and Kimahri ceased their walking, causing the rest of the group to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked immediately.

"Look out!" Auron warned, drawing his large blade. A large, scaled, dinosaur like creature appeared from out of nowhere and was charging straight for Tidus and he didn't even realize. Auron reacted quickly, grasping his large sword with both hands as he rushed behind the blonde haired boy, slashing at the creature, the force of the attack so strong that it pierced right through the fiend and killed it instantly. Auron pulled back and held his sword behind his back, its steel now stained with blood.

The ambush didn't end there, though. Several wolf-like beasts quickly surrounded them, giving the brave travelers no where to run. Oversized, poisonous wasps began flying above them, too. The whole group was immediately on guard. There was no way Yuna's pilgrimage was going to end from creatures such as these.

Auron, Tidus and Rikku automatically began to start slashing their sharp weapons at the grounded monsters, defeating each of them one by one. Wakka was roughly and wildly throwing around his large blitzball, killing many of the aerial creatures. Kimahri stood protectively close to Yuna with spear in hand, while Yuna was casting Protect white magic spells to raise the physical defense of her caring Guardians.

Lulu was simply standing there, dumbstruck from what she had been thinking about just moments before. Something about it had just struck her so abruptly, made her feel this odd tenseness in her stomach, and she couldn't seem to shake the thought away. It was blocking out everything else.

For a minute or so Lulu rejoined reality, realizing that the whole group was fighting off fiends while she was just frozen there, blankly watching. Frowning, she cast a quick Fire spell on one of the wolf-beasts, but grinded her teeth together when she discovered that they were resistant to magic. She would have to leave those fiends to the members of the team who relied on physical strength.

She gazed upwards expecting to see more enemies, but they were no longer present. Wakka must've killed all the wasps already. Another glance downwards and all the violent wolves were defeated, too.

Lulu let out a long sigh from being so useless. _How sad,_ She thought, _to allow myself to get distracted like that…_

"LULU!"

"Rikku?" Lulu murmured out the young girl's name after hearing the shriek of her own name from her lips. The black mage's eyes widened to suddenly see Rikku right beside her but standing in the other direction, her hand stretched outwards. Lulu turned around just to see Rikku cast an ice elemental spell upon a fire elemental fiend.

Lulu was _beyond_ shocked. Rikku's spell wasn't very strong, but it was still black magic. From what Lulu understood, no other member of the group could control black magic, so Lulu couldn't help but wonder where and when Rikku had learned that.

Another glance at the creature, however, and Lulu could tell the creature was still alive and creeping slowly towards them, a disturbing grin on its face as its white eyes glowed demonically. Frowning, Lulu decided to show Rikku what a _real_ ice spell was like.

Lulu allowed her moogle to leap out of her arms. It landed softly and began spinning around in front of her, as if focusing her powers. Lulu glared coldly at the monster while she lifted her arms high above her head and then gracefully swung them back down, her midnight dress swishing gently. Rikku's lips parted in awe as she observed the fire elemental fiend be entirely annihilated by Lulu's Blizzaga spell. 

Lulu exhaled sharply through her nose, her crimson eyes still possessing their hardened glare as she knelt down to the ground, lifted her precious moogle into her arms, and held it gently against her chest.

Rikku was instantly in front of her, a worried, yet still awestruck, look in her eyes as she stared at the black haired woman. "You okay?" She asked.

A slight downwards head movement from the gothic mage and Rikku let out a silent sigh of relief, the worry flashing out of her jade eyes.

"Thank you," Lulu spoke softly, referring to the Blizzard spell Rikku had cast just moments before, saving her.

"Hehe, it was nothing," Rikku replied with a proud smirk, shyly looking away. She could feel an invisible heat rising to her cheeks, knowing that Lulu's hypnotic gaze was still focused on her.

"Rikku!" Lulu gasped. Rikku winced, sharply looking at her, this sudden uneasiness in her heart from the way Lulu said her name. "Your arm!"

Rikku felt a little more relaxed now, knowing where this conversation was going. She lifted her injured arm, staring at it. "Oh, don't worry about this, Lulu. It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch, Child? Your arm is covered in blood," Lulu stated, the thick, crimson liquid streaming off the younger girl's right arm.

"Oh…" Rikku replied intelligently, despite already knowing this fact. The stench of copper was in the air, blocking out any wonderful smells from before. "Well, it doesn't hurt, so it doesn't matter…"

Lulu didn't say another word as she gently took Rikku's right hand in her own, fully inspecting her bloody arm. Rikku shivered, the chill from Lulu's earlier ice spell still lingered on her fingertips and quickly slid up her arm and crawled up her spine. The feeling of warm water suddenly spilling along the length of her arm made Rikku jump. Not from pain, though. The contrasting temperatures of warm and cold felt… weird. Rikku's heart skipped a beat. And another. And another.

Rikku was quite sure that it wasn't from the temperature, anymore.

Lulu continued to cast a light Water spell on Rikku's arm, washing away most of the blood and cleansing the gash, preventing any form of infection. The coolness of her hand grasping Rikku's began to die down, her fingers of her other hand that was held over Rikku's arm that was focusing the spell gently brushed occasionally against the tan skin.

"Cu kahdma…" Lulu heard Rikku mutter under her breath.

Lulu looked away from Rikku's arm and stared deeply into the Al Bhed's eyes. "Hm?"

Rikku's eyes widened from being heard. "N-Nothing!" She squeaked. She covered her red face with her hand and looked away, embarrassed. _Man, that was so stupid!_ Rikku thought, trying to reduce her speeding heart. _I'm such an idiot!_

Lulu blinked, but chose to forget about it. "Yuna!" Lulu called out, making Rikku's arm that was covering her face drop back down to her side, knowing Lulu's attention was no longer focused on her.

The beautiful brunette turned and faced Lulu with a smile. "Yes? What is it, Lulu? … Rikku! Your arm!" Yuna gasped as she rushed over to her female companions.

"It's just a scratch, Yunie," Rikku said with a small smile.

"Just a scratch?!" Yuna argued, holding her hand above Rikku's arm. A mysterious light shined from Yuna's hand and enveloped Rikku's arm, the Cure spell Yuna cast immediately beginning to close up the gash.

Rikku sighed inwardly. To her, the large gash on her arm was really just a numb scratch. Sometimes, her friends cared just a little too much. Then again, maybe that was a good thing.

Rikku's eyes fluttered close, relishing in the warmth she felt in her heart when she realized that Lulu's gentle hand was still holding hers.

Rikku's eyes opened again when her arm was completely healed, the gash no longer in existence. The four men in the group walked over to the females. Wakka still seemed to keep his distance.

"You okay, Rikku?" Tidus asked, care in his voice.

Rikku nodded, the warmth still in her heart.

"Come," Auron instructed, gazing up at the sky through his dark glasses. The sun was gone; darkness began to invade the sky as it pushed the final rays of light to spill over the world, quickly fading. "It is nightfall. There should be an inn close by. No time to waste; let's go." The red cloaked man started walking without looking back. Everyone in the group quickly followed.

Rikku felt cold when Lulu let go of her hand.

~OoO~

The Summoner and her Guardians reached an inn shortly after the sky had been filled with a thick, midnight blue. Only two rooms were available, so they decided that the girls should stay in one while the boys rest in the other. Wakka and Lulu were talking by the front door of the inn, Tidus and Yuna were relaxing on a couch in the inn's lobby, a book in Yuna's hands, hearing but not really listening to Wakka and Lulu's conversation. Auron and Kimahri had already retired to the privacy of their own room.

Yuna gently leaned her head on Tidus's shoulder, making him smile. He blankly stared at the floor, taking comfort in the brunette's warmth.

"So, Lu…" Wakka started, his strong hand brushing against Lulu's. "… You doing okay, ya?"

Lulu eyed him, a hesitant curiosity hidden within her crimson orbs. "Yes. And you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, ya. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Don't lie to me," Lulu said, somewhat coldly. "Something's been bothering you recently." Wakka looked away. "You've never been that hard to read, Wakka." She added.

He sighed.

Lulu's expression softened as she gently took hold of his rough hand, secretly preferring Rikku's small, gentle one. "Please tell me… that this isn't about Rikku."

Wakka's expression suddenly flared in fury. "Of course it's about Rikku! She's an Al _Bhed_!" He spit out the word as if it were garbage. "How could we let her join up with us?!"

Said girl was upstairs in the room she shared with Yuna and Lulu. She was sitting on the amber coloured double bed she split with her cousin, fluffing out her comfy-looking white pillow. Green eyes surveyed the small room surrounded by pale white walls. Two finely polished wooden dressers stood against one wall of the room, a small table with a lamp in between the two beds. A variety of beautiful paintings coated the walls, one being of High Summoner Braska, Yuna's father. A few comfortable chairs were in the room as well. The carpet was a dull golden colour, matching with the walls and bed sheets. They also had their own personal bathroom at the entrance to their room, complete with cloths, towels, soap, brushes, and even some make-up and perfume.

For a simple inn room, it was actually pretty nice.

Rikku hopped off her bed and hurried into the bathroom, smiling as she saw Lulu's cute moogle on the black mage's bed. She eyed herself in the large mirror for a few moments, slightly fixing her hair and wiping away a barely visible eyelash off her tanned cheek that Yuna had kissed earlier. Part of Rikku wished it wasn't _Yuna_ who kissed her…

Rikku shook her head, ending her thoughts right there, not wanting to sadden herself. She briefly sprayed the light, strawberry scented cologne all over herself before applying a quick layer of vanilla lip gloss onto her lips. She pursed her lips for a moment before giggling to herself. She stepped out of the bathroom and turned off the light, not bothering to close the door behind her.

Bored, she wanted to know what her teammates were up to. She skipped down the short hallway and silently tiptoed down the stairs. She was about to jump out and surprise them, but she froze when she heard Wakka and Lulu fighting. She stayed hidden behind the wall at the bottom of the stairs, listening intently.

"Wakka!" Lulu gasped sharply, baffled at what he just said.

"What?!" Wakka snapped. "You know how much I hate the Al Bhed, Lulu."

"You don't have to pinpoint your hatred of the Al Bhed on Rikku. Yuna wished for Rikku to be her Guardian, which means that Rikku comes along with us. Rikku's a sweet girl, and she hasn't done anything to you," Lulu explained as calmly as she could.

"A sweet girl? Hasn't _done_ anything to me?!" Wakka looked furiously astounded at Lulu's words as he tightly gripped onto her bare shoulders, making Lulu frown at his temper. "Rikku is one of _them_, Lu! An Al Bhed! The damn bastards that defy the teachings of Yevon and use forbidden machina! The same kind of machina Chappu used before he was… killed." The anger in Wakka's chocolate eyes softened from sadness.

However, the wild emotion quickly returned. "It's because of those damn Al Bhed that my brother, your _lover_, Lu, was _killed_! In the end, all the Al Bhed really think about is themselves! And Rikku is just like them!" He began to shake Lulu's shoulders. "How can you be so forgiving, Lulu? Forgiving of the race that had your lover killed! How can you be so nice to Rikku and possibly think of her as such a sweet and innocent girl? She is one of them, Lu; an Al Bhed! She contains no innocence! You should _hate_ her!"

Rikku froze, her eyes dramatically wide. Her breathing stopped, her heart falling into her stomach, a hollow emptiness inside of her as her mind attempted to process all of Wakka's words. Her eyes suddenly welled up with crystal tears at how painful Wakka's words were, the amount of _hate_ in them. Rikku had never felt so unloved… so _unwanted_.

The intense, unstoppable feeling was so overpowering that Rikku lost her balance on the bottom stair, her feet loudly hitting the floor, her body in view.

"Rikku…" Lulu murmured out in worry, an inaudible sound, suddenly realizing that the blonde haired girl had overheard their whole conversation.

Wakka released Lulu's pale, bare shoulders and slowly turned around, knowing who was there. The anger and hate radiated from Wakka's brown glare and shattered any sane, loving thought that Rikku had left in her heavy heart.

Rikku's heart broke as she raced out the inn doors, tears shredding out of her Al Bhed trademark eyes. Lulu tried to gently grasp and tug at Rikku's wrist but the broken girl just brushed right past her, out into the never-ending darkness. "Rikku!" Lulu called out, trying to get the sobbing girl's attention. "Rikku!" The Al Bhed never even turned to look back, and soon enough she was completely engulfed by black.

When Lulu heard a small, "Good riddance…" escape Wakka's mouth, a painful slap echoed around the walls of the inn's lobby. Tidus and Yuna both gasped, standing up in shock. Lulu's arm was outstretched in the air, death in her eyes while a bright, red handprint began to string on Wakka's cheek.

"_Enough, Wakka_!" Lulu began firmly, her teeth clenched together tightly, barely able to control her anger. "What could you possibly have hoped to accomplish from this? You just destroyed the poor child! She never did anything to you and you just go and insult her, making her feel _worthless_. She feels so unwanted now that she actually fled the inn, Wakka. Ran away from safety, and from her friends. She could _die_ out there, Wakka! … I hope you're proud of yourself."

Lulu cast him one more bitter look before running out of the building, quickly chasing after Rikku while surrounding her hand with a Fire spell so that she could cut through the thick realm of deep darkness.

Wakka could do nothing more than stare at the spot Lulu was in just seconds before, gently touching his throbbing cheek.

Tidus and Yuna glared at him.

~OoO~

Colourless trees were an instant blur in Rikku's vision, blinded by tears as she dashed on. Heavy sobs choked her as she tried to catch her breath, her lungs begging for relief. Sadness shook her soul as more pieces of her heart began to drown, preventing her from caring about her safety. She ran as fast as she could, as far as she could, wanting to be anywhere than that inn where she was hated. Minutes melted into hours that seemed to rust into days as Rikku ran, refusing to stop. She couldn't care less about how much time had actually passed.

Eventually, her aching legs buckled underneath her and she fell to her knees on the grassy field of an open forest of pure silence. No animals scurrying, no birds flying, no bugs buzzing, no human in sight. Just pure silence.

Lulu heard an ear-splitting shriek in the distance as the first roll of thunder boomed throughout the land. Lulu ran quickly towards the sound despite the difficultly of quick movement from her attire. An awful downpour began, soaking Lulu to the core and causing her dress to stick tightly and uncomfortably against her limbs as she moved. Heavy gasps of breath escaped her mouth, powering up her Fire spell to outlast the storm.

Lightning flashed blindly with constant thunder, and Lulu got scared when she didn't hear the young child scream from her phobia.

After awhile, Lulu began to slow down and catch her breath when she saw blonde and orange in her eyesight. The young girl wasn't moving or making any sound. Lulu was relieved to know Rikku was alive when she laid her hand on the teenager's shoulder, feeling her body shake. "Rikku…" Lulu breathed.

"Lulu…" Rikku began, making the black haired woman freeze. "… do you hate me?"

Lulu gave no response, afraid that if she did the broken girl in front of her would break to pieces beyond repair. Instead, her gentle, motherly arms instantly wrapped around the young girl's form, holding her wet, trembling body close. Lulu could tell that Rikku wasn't shaking from the cold or her fear of thunder and lightning, which just made Lulu hold her tighter.

After a few minutes, Lulu pulled Rikku into a standing position. Rikku leaned weakly against Lulu's large front as the midnight haired woman kept a tight hold on Rikku's left hand. She knew they'd both get sick if they stayed out in this storm too much longer. "Don't let go of my hand, Child," Lulu told her gently but firmly. "Let's go back to the inn."

Lightning suddenly flared the high skies but Rikku didn't even flinch. Silent tears flowed from lifeless green eyes and trailed down her flushed cheeks. Lulu cast one more worried glance and stroked the back of Rikku's hand as she lit up her other hand with another Fire spell, guiding them both back to shelter.

~OoO~

The inn was dark when both girls returned. Everyone seemed to have turned into their rooms, Wakka thankfully included. Lulu feared that Rikku wouldn't be strong enough to face his thoughtless words of hate and disgust. The black magic user guided the thief upstairs and into their room.

Droplets of water dripped onto the carpet as Lulu softly shut and locked the door behind her, leading and sitting Rikku on the bed she originally planned to sleep alone in. Lulu crept over to where Yuna laid, the Summoner's back to her. The black clad woman took notice of Yuna's softly shut eyelids and her even breathing, a sure sign that she was asleep.

Lulu wiped away a few droplets of water off her brow as she turned around, her full attention once again on Rikku. Lulu's eyes saddened in concern as she gazed upon the poor Al Bhed girl. Her blonde hair was curling and pressing against the side of her face. Her cheeks were red from crying and exhaustion, but she was drained of colour everywhere else. Her wet clothes were tight and unpleasant against her skin, her half-closed bloodshot eyes staring at her folded hands in her lap. Streams of tiny crystals shined in never-ending trails down her face. Rikku looked downright miserable and it made a wall around Lulu's heart come crashing down.

Lulu hesitantly sat next to the silent, crying girl, afraid to even make a sound. The black mage honestly didn't know what to say. She had this feeling that nothing she said or did could make Rikku feel any better.

A pale hand was gently placed upon the tan girl's shoulder, making Rikku flinch. She was shivering and shaking, her bottom lip beginning to tremble as she hung her head low.

"Rikku…" Lulu breathed, her face full of concern.

The sound of her name from the older woman's lips made a choked sob escape Rikku's own as her eyes exploded with new tears of pain, throwing herself at the black haired woman and burying her face in her large breasts. Her arms snaked around the mage's waist, clinging onto her tightly as if her life depended on it.

Lulu quickly shoved her shock aside, knowing that the younger girl needed comfort. She wrapped one arm Rikku's waist, holding her tightly, her other hand resting on the back of Rikku's head and gently burying her face against the warmth of her chest. Lulu rested her cheek atop Rikku's head, whispering soothing words into the young girl's ear to quiet her. Eventually, sobs no longer wracked Rikku's body, followed by those silent tears that seemed like they would never end.

"Lulu…" Lightning flashed when hot breath met Lulu's wet skin, making her shiver, thunder booming dramatically afterwards. "… does Wakka really hate me that much?"

At first, Lulu didn't know what to reply to the young girl. "It's… not you he hates, Rikku," Lulu started slowly and awkwardly, searching for the right words. "It's the Al Bhed in general. His brother Chappu used the forbidden machina when fighting Sin, just like you, the Al Bhed, do, and… well…" Lulu looked away, finding it difficult to continue.

Rikku sniffed loudly, using her hand to wipe away some of her tears as she looked up at Lulu.

Lulu noticed the younger girl staring, so she forced her gaze towards her. Lulu felt something warm in her chest when she saw that Rikku's eyes weren't as lifeless as before; concern clearly shined in them.

"Wakka really loved his brother, so you can probably guess how devastated he was when he found out that he… died…"

Lulu felt an unfamiliar wetness in her eyes, her eyebrows twitching when the moisture in her crimson orbs threatened to spill over. She hadn't cried since the devastating tragedy of losing Chappu, and she knew she couldn't right now… she had to be strong. For Rikku.

Those special green eyes of said girl widened in regard of the rare sight in front of her. She blinked back her own tears, enhancing her own vision. "… You… really loved him, didn't you?"

Lulu made no response, but the look in her eyes was answer enough to Rikku.

Something struck painfully inside of Rikku, knowing the amount of love Lulu possessed for that deceased person, but she tried to fight the feeling. She knew it was not the time for her to be selfish. She couldn't stop more tears from escaping her eyes though, the flow never seeming to end.

Rikku raised her hand from Lulu's waist and gently cupped the black mage's pale cheek, softly caressing the smooth skin with her thin fingers. "… It's okay to cry, Lulu."

Hearing those soft words from the broken blonde girl's delicate lips made a single tear escape Lulu's right eye and slide down her cheek. It dripped onto the tan girl's fingertip and rolled down her hand, ending its journey by descending upon the warm amber bed sheets beneath.

Rikku could feel her already broken heart self-destruct into even more pieces just from viewing the painfully unusual sight in front of her. She absolutely could not _stand_ seeing Lulu sad. She would give up her own happiness, even her own _life_, simply to ease away Lulu's bottled up pain.

_She doesn't deserve to suffer like this…_ Rikku thought sadly.

Rikku pondered over whether she should show off a forced, fake smile, just to see if she could trick Lulu and make her happier, even if it was only slightly. Bu the idea was quickly forgotten about, knowing that it wouldn't be helpful or useful to either of them.

Rikku had a feeling she wouldn't even be able to force a _fake_ smile, anyway.

"I'm sorry," Was all the Al Bhed could say. "I'm sorry, Lulu. I'm so sorry…"

It was silent after that. Rikku's face was once again buried in Lulu's chest, empty tears leaving her eyes with her arms tightly wrapped around the older woman's waist, never wanting to let go. Lulu cried no more; her eyes dried up, but her normally emotionless expression was stained in sadness. Her one hand was around Rikku's waist, holding her close, taking slight comfort from the younger girl's inviting warmth, the other hand gently playing with Rikku's blonde ponytail.

"… Do you blame me for all of this, just like Wakka does?" Rikku hesitantly asked in a whisper. "… Do you hate me, Lulu? … I totally understand if you do. Like, I must be annoying you so much right now…"

Rikku's eyes widened slightly as she felt her ponytail being untied, her blonde hair brushing against her shoulders. A pale hand gently ran through soft tresses of blonde, strong ruby eyes suddenly boring into emerald.

"I could never hate you, Rikku…" A husky, ghostly whisper captured in the air, lightning invading the cloud covered sky when full, violet lips descended upon the forehead of the younger girl.

Rikku's eyes fluttered closed from the soft, lingering sensation, the safe and relaxing feeling of the gothic goddess's lips upon her skin made the young girl shiver, her heartbeat accelerating as butterflies danced in her stomach. A hard wall around Rikku's heart suddenly came tumbling down, her broken heart beginning to repair itself as she could feel her own sadness being nibbled away.

"So… you don't hate me then?" Rikku asked quietly, hopefully, reopening her eyes once Lulu pulled away.

The black mage shook her head, still gazing into those swirly eyes of the young Al Bhed girl that seemed to possess a cute, hypnotic effect.

It was amazing how drastically Rikku's face just brightened. "So then you like me?"

This made Lulu smile, a true smile, as she nodded, affectionately running her hand through Rikku's soft blonde hair, making Rikku blush and grin cutely.

"… What about Wakka?" Rikku asked, her grin falling almost instantly.

Not wanting the clear, bright joy on Rikku's face to disappear, Lulu cupped Rikku's cheek, stroking it gently. "He'll come around, Rikku, I promise," Lulu told her. "He just needs some convincing."

"O-Okay," Rikku stuttered, unable to think straight with the gorgeous woman so close. Rikku bit back a shudder when glancing at Lulu's lips, realizing that they were only mere inches from her own. She could feel the want building up inside of her. "A-And the others?" Rikku asked quickly, looking away in an attempt to calm down.

"Don't even worry about them, Young One," Lulu reassured. "Our friends would never judge you. We all love you, Rikku."

Hearing this, hearing that _one_ special word, made Rikku look back at the older woman. She saw something in those crimson coloured orbs that she couldn't quite identify, but it gave her pleasurable and sensational chills.

She tried to force the feelings back. She truly did. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this… especially not now. But Lulu was just so beautiful; lightning illuminating her porcelain face, her gaze full of care, her gentle embrace impossibly warm. Rikku wanted nothing more than to claim those velvet lips and prove to Lulu that everything would be alright as long as she was with her. This moment was so amazing, so _perfect_… Rikku knew that if she let go of this opportunity, it may never come again.

"As long as you don't hate me, Lulu… then I'll be okay," Rikku stated honestly, her face blossoming with pink, a sight so adorable that it made Lulu's heart melt.

"Why only me, Child?" Lulu asked curiously as Rikku embraced her tighter, Lulu's breath being caught in her throat when feeling the younger girl's breath against her exposed cleavage.

"It's just…" Rikku struggled for the right words to say without giving everything away. Nervousness and fear still held her back from confessing her feelings. She relaxed to the sound and soft thump of Lulu's heartbeat. "… I really care about you, Lulu. I respect you and look up to you. A part of me wants to be like you. And the fact that you care for an immature Al Bhed like me… makes me very happy."

Lulu's heartbeat went out of rhythm, just for a moment. "You're… fun to be with, Rikku. You're very sweet. You're the cheerful breath of fresh air that this group has been needing lately." Lulu paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "I know you're a strong girl… but I'm positive, taking the recent turn of events into account, that you have these insecurities about yourself. You want people to love and trust you, but you're afraid they won't just for being who you are—an Al Bhed. Despite this, you always keep fighting, and… it's inspiring. It's admirable. It makes people grasp the courage deep inside themselves, therefore bringing out what might seem to be… long forgotten happiness, or long forgotten feelings….

"And—seeing as I can't hide this, even from myself—when you ran out of the inn, Child… there was this strong worry that built up inside of me, this special care and protectiveness that just… never wants to see you shed tears again. Not in such a heartbreaking way…"

A smile spread across Rikku's face, glowing in happiness and relief, as she snuggled into Lulu's chest, her eyes closing. "… Thank you for caring, Lulu."

No words were replied, yet the gentle sound of pursed, wet lips brushing against the top of Rikku's head was heard. Lulu once again ran her hand through Rikku's hair before resting her head on top of Rikku's. Both girls remained locked in a tight, silent embrace that seemed… a bit too intimate for that of one shared between just friends.

A comfortable silence remained for awhile. Lulu could hear Rikku mumble, "E muja oui…" under her breath several times, followed by a, "E muja oui cu silr… so payidevim xiaah uv ela…." Lulu had no idea what Rikku was saying—she was certainly speaking in Al Bhed—but it sounded sweet, and those whispers were like the calming melody of soft flutes in her ears.

Despite this sweetness, it was odd, too. The way her heartbeat wouldn't slow down, those wild, wonderful butterflies in her stomach, how warm she felt inside when the young girl was near. The way nothing else mattered when Rikku was near. It was weird and unfamiliar… a sensation almost forgotten. Lulu hadn't felt this way since back when she was with Chappu….

Thunder boomed just as Lulu's eyes widened with realization, an un-ignorable and undeniable feeling in her heart that was probably there all along, but was never recognized until now.

Lulu reverted her eyes back to normal size, trying to think logically… but all she could think about was the young Al Bhed in her arms. Her sweetness, care, and overall cuteness just overrode all of Lulu's senses. The dark mage took a quick breath, the light scent of strawberry going through her nostrils as she could feel the blonde girl's fingertips gently twisting and playing with her long, black braids. "Rikku…"

"Lulu," Rikku's tone made the gothic woman freeze. "I… have something I need to tell you."

"Alright. What is it, Rikku?" Lulu asked gently, resting her hand on Rikku's shoulder. The normally happy-go-lucky teenager hesitated for a long moment, pushing away nervousness and fear, and Lulu was surprised at the amount of courage and pure determination in those beautiful swirly orbs.

"I… I-I…" Lulu gently squeezed Rikku's shoulder in reassurance.

"I love you, Lulu."

Lightning flashed, and the amount of shock that suddenly formed in Lulu's red eyes could not be portrayed by words. Rikku, the fear and nervousness returning, looked away sharply, assuming the worst. She tightly shut her eyes, feeling tears well up again, no matter how much she willed herself not to cry.

_But… the look I just saw in Lulu's eyes…_ Rikku thought dejectedly. _… Does she hate me now?_

Lulu's heart slammed against her ribcage, her face heating up when she saw Rikku's face ablaze with red. The continuous loud thump of her heart ringed in Lulu's ears, making it difficult for her to think clearly.

_So… this whole time then… Rikku's affections have been directed towards me?_

This sudden comforting warmth spread through Lulu's body, a knowing smile spreading across her face. Lulu couldn't entirely describe what she felt for Rikku… but something was there. Something incredible. Lulu thought she would only be able to share this with Chappu… this lovely feeling… but Rikku was special. Just as Chappu was. And despite the fear of losing her loved one again… Lulu was willing to try and make it all work out.

"Rikku…"

Rikku nervously opened her eyes, expecting rejection, but was pleasantly surprised to feel full, violet lips pressing against her own. A gentle hand caressed her tan cheek, the other hand slowly trailing up and down her shaking arm in a comforting gesture. Rikku felt a tear of happiness roll down her cheek as she felt the warm sensation of Lulu's lips affectionately dancing across her own, a kiss full of care and acceptance, something so hugely amazing to Rikku that the Al Bhed shuddered lightly from pure joy before she began kissing Lulu back, expressing all her love.

Lulu let herself linger for a few moments more, enjoying the moment, before pulling back and staring at Rikku, finding it cute how the younger girl's eyes were still closed. Rikku eventually realized what just happened and opened her eyes, her cheeks stained crimson as she looked at Lulu. At first, the swirls in Rikku's jade eyes were filled with shock and confusion, but quickly morphed into happiness and relief.

She had been accepted by the one she loved. Lulu accepted her love. And returned it. Lulu never said a word, but Rikku could tell just by looking at her that this was true.

Lulu laid back on the bed, her head softly hitting the white pillow underneath her. She pulled Rikku down with her, both girls now lying next to one another, caught in a loving gaze. A smile was on Lulu's face that made Rikku's heart melt as the older of the two gently pulled the amber bed sheets over them both.

Rikku sighed heavenly, her eyes closing from her newfound and sudden tiredness. She buried her face in Lulu's chest, the extreme warmth very relaxing as her left arm positioned itself over Lulu's hips. Lulu protectively wrapped an arm around the younger girl, holding her close and relaxing against the feel of her smooth skin.

"I love you, Lulu…" Rikku was able to say more confidently this time and was rewarded with a gentle kiss atop her head before the young Al Bhed fell asleep, a smile on her face. Lulu's mind passed onto the dream-world soon after that.

Heterochromatic eyes secretly fluttered open as Yuna smiled.

~OoO~

Rikku had never heard someone say the word 'sorry' so many times in one sentence before. After Lulu's lecture from the night before, Wakka had fortunately offered the best apology he could think of to Rikku the next morning, and she forgave him. She understood that wouldn't be as close as they were before Wakka learned her secret… but they would try to work things out again.

The group of heroes left the inn early in the morning, off to search for the next Aeon. Lulu and Rikku walked in the middle of the pack, Auron and Kimahri in front once again, Tidus and Yuna behind the two girls with Wakka once again guarding the rear. The two completely opposite woman walked quite close to each other, holding hands gently, sweetly. They briefly glanced at each other and both offered a small, warm smile towards the other.

Yuna saw this and smiled to herself, nudging Tidus with her elbow. "Yeah, what's up?" He asked. Yuna gestured her head forwards, causing Tidus to gaze in that direction. He noticed the looks Lulu and Rikku were exchanging and he immediately understood. He smiled as well, remembering about the talk he had with Lulu yesterday.

"You… talked with Lulu, didn't you?" Yuna asked him softly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did."

"About Rikku?"

Tidus nodded. "I got curious as to the way she was looking at her, and I was surprised to find out how much Lulu really cares about Rikku. But I didn't expect _this_ to happen. It's not a bad thing though, obviously. I think it's nice, and I'm happy for both of them."

"I am too," Yuna smiled. "I overheard a bit of your conversation with Lulu yesterday while I was talking with Rikku. She kept going on and on about how she knew Lulu would never love her back in the same way… but, well, just look at them now. I'm really glad Rikku confessed to her." Yuna gazed up into the cloudless blue sky, ironic because of the raging storm from last night, before gazing caringly back at Tidus. "Rikku deserves to be happy, and Lulu hasn't had anyone to love her since Chappu died. She's always been afraid she would just lose them again. But… I'm very glad she's taking this chance, for both of their sakes."

"Yeah…" Tidus agreed with a large smile. He blushed when he felt Yuna's hand slip into his own as she leaned against his strong arm. He smiled down at her, gently squeezing her hand.

Up ahead, Lulu and Rikku engaged in their own conversation.

"By the way, Rikku…" Lulu started softly, stroking the back of Rikku's hand with her thumb, something she knew Rikku liked.

Rikku smiled, boldly stealing a quick peck against the older woman's pale cheek. "Yes?" She asked cheerfully, a tone that Lulu was glad the younger girl had back.

Lulu surprised the young Al Bhed by claiming a tender kiss on her lips, not caring who saw.

"Where did you learn that ice spell?"

* * *

**Hmm… well that was pretty long :P Hope you all enjoyed it though; I certainly had fun writing it. LULU X RIKKU FTW!! :D**

**Oh, and here's some Al Bhed translations:**

**Cu kahdma: So gentle**

**E muja oui: I love you**

**E muja oui cu silr… so payidevim xiaah uv ela: I love you so much… my beautiful queen of ice**

**Oh and btw, Tidus did actually ask Lulu what she thinks of Rikku in the game. It's after you finish Mt. Gagazet and on the ice lake thing when the Al Bhed almost capture Yuna, but well, they don't. And then after that you all ride on those machina snow mobile things and Tidus rides with the person he's closest too, and if it happens to be Lulu (which it normally is on my file) that scene happens, which is what inspired me to write this story. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review!! :)**


End file.
